District 1
District 1 ~''Luxury''~ "District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorate and beatify our great Capitol. Its excellent taste and craftsmanship keep Capitol residents bewiggled and bedazzled year-round." Industry District 1 creates and manufactures luxury items for The Capitol. They are the ones who manufacture any items that the Capitol citizens use for entertainment. Also, in District 1, they mine diamonds and various other precious gems. Tributes *Gloss- Gloss was a male tribute who won the 66th Hunger Games and was a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. He won consecutive games with his sister, Cashmere and she was also a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. Gloss was killed after he slit Wiress' throat and Katniss shot him in the temple. *Cashmere- Cashmere won the 67th Hunger Games and was a tribute in the 75th Hunger Games. She won consecutive games with her brother, Gloss. She died when Johanna threw an axe into her chest. *Marvel- Marvel was a male tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. He was a Career along with Glimmer, Clove, Cato, and the District 4 Female. He died when after he speared Rue and Katniss shot him in the neck with an arrow and he drowned in his own blood. *Glimmer- Glimmer was the female tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. She was a Career Tribute and very attractive. She died when Katniss dropped a Tracker Jacker nest on the Careers and she died from multiple stings. *District 1 Female (50th Hunger Games)- This tribute's name is unknown. She participated in the 50th Hunger Games. She survived many mutts and traps from the Gamemakers and she made it to the final two. She mortally wounded Haymitch and he cut her eye out. She died when she threw an axe at him and he dodged it and it rebounded off of the forcefield and lodged itself into her head. |} Citizens =Known Citizens= *District 1 Female (50th Hunger Games) *Gloss *Cashmere *Glimmer *Marvel =Tributes= *District 1 Female (50th Hunger Games) (deceased) *Gloss (deceased) *Cashmere (deceased) *Glimmer (deceased) *Marvel (deceased) =Victors= *Gloss - Won the 66th Hunger Games *Cashmere - Won the 67th Hunger Games =Mayors= None are known =Escorts= None are known =Rebels= None are known file:263px-District 1 Tributes.png Naming *Gloss (glaws) *#a superficial luster or shine; glaze; the gloss of satin *#a false or deceptively good appearance *#glosser; a cosmetic that adds sheen or luster, especially one for the lips *Cashmere (kazh-meer) *#the fine, downy wool at the roots of the hair of the Kashmir goat *#a garment made of this wool *#a yarn made from this wool *#a wool or cashmere fabric of plain or twill weave *Glimmer (glim-er) *#a faint or unsteady light; gleam *#a dim perception; inkling *Marvel (mahr-vuhl) *#something that causes wonder, admiration, or astonishment; a wonderful thing; a wonder or prodigy: The new bridge is an engineering marvel. *#Archaic; the feeling of wonder; astonishment Trivia *District One citizens are usually blonde and good-looking. *Katniss killed the male District One tributes from both of the Games she played in; Marvel in the 74th Hunger Games and Gloss in the 75th Hunger Games. *They have machines that can turn coal into diamonds. ''For a complete list of Districts go here.... Category:Districts Category:District 1 Category:Career